This invention relates to novel water reducible short oil alkyd resin compositions and to a process of making same. More particularly, this invention is directed to water reducible short oil alkyd resins comprising the reaction product of a polyethylene glycol, a triglyceride, a polyol, and an aromatic dicarboxylic acid. This invention further relates to the use of the herein disclosed novel alkyd resins as superior quality coatings either alone or in suitable blends and articles coated therewith.
No prior art practices are known to applicants wherein water reducible short oil alkyd resins are prepared using selected polyethylene glycols to control molecular weight, promote excellent solubility and solution stability of water reducible short oil alkyd resin compositions.